


Laar (Song)

by Starrdust31



Series: Mando'ade adiik (Mandalorians child) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adopted, Adopted Child, Dadalorian, Din Djarin & Reader - Freeform, Family Bonding, Fluff, Flying, Foundling, Good Parent Din Djarin, ManDadlorian, Reader-Insert, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrdust31/pseuds/Starrdust31
Summary: After crashing the ship you can't help but find yourself feeling guilty and sulking around the ship. To cheer you up Din asks you to sing him a song from your childhood.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Original Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You
Series: Mando'ade adiik (Mandalorians child) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Laar (Song)

"Okay, so now you're gonna gently let off the throttle as you pull back on the yoke…"

Din stood behind you as you sat in the pilot's chair or the  _ Razor Crest,  _ his voice calm and encouraging. He had spent all day teaching you how to take off and land in the  _ Crest _ , but despite the fact, your hands still shook as you tried to land again. Taking off had become naturally and when you successfully did it on your first try your adoptive father ruffled your hair while he cheered. Trying to land was a different story.

Crashing the ship was your biggest concern right next to scratching it. It hadn't even been a week since Din had it repaired in Nevaro and you felt the pressure of doing perfect lending. You could sense Din standing behind you stiffly as if his breathing may cause you to concentrate and crash the ship. That seemed to be your thought process as well. Your chest ached and was screaming to let go of the air it was holding and you were starting to lose feeling in your fingers from gripping the yoke so hard.

Slowly exhaling you almost had the ship on the ground when you felt Din lean toward to look at the controls; putting a hand on your shoulder and accidentally startling you. Squealing, your hands slipped from the controls causing the ship to drop the short distance to the ground. With a heavy thud, you were nearly launched from your seat as the ship shook and protested eventually hitting the sandy dunes below.

Thankfully your father had chosen the sand dunes of Tatooine for your lessons to help soften the blow of any destruction they may have come to his beloved ship. However, that didn't stop it from seeing you all into darkness and cunning to a stuttering halt.

"Dank Farrik!" Slapping the back of the passenger seat Din finally let out the air he had been holding.

Flinching at his reaction you hung your head, eyes squeezed shut.

This was the last thing you wanted - to displease your father and ruin the ship.

Sighing heavily Din came and kneeled down beside the pilot seat, swiveling the chair so you would face him.

"You did good Ad'ika. I'm not upset. Your learning. This isn't the fault." Standing, Din hit the emergency button on the cockpit doors and descended the latter.

Head still low you rested your elbows on your knees and rubbed your temples.

_ Well shit,  _ you thought.  _ At least the child didn't wake. _

Not even a moment later you heard piercing squeals coming from the hull.

***

Relief washed over as you sighed and put the child back into his pram. The rough landing had startled him causing him to wake from his slumber. Getting him back to sleep was easier than you thought it was going to be - thank the maker. Biting your lip you started to wander around the ship in search of Din to apologize.

Din hadn’t seemed angry or frustrated with you but you still couldn’t but help the heavy feeling of guilt that sat in the pit of your stomach. Your adoptive father was only trying to help and teach you basic surviving skills for if something were to ever happen to him or you decided to separate from the clan and go your own way. That, you decided, wasn’t going to happen for a while. The idea of separating from this little family you had made terrified you, causing the weight in your stomach to only enlargen.

Stopping to take a deep breath and shut your eyes to clear your head of any intrusive thoughts you heard a curse come from the far side of the hull. Cautiously walking over you found Din elbow deep in the wall of the ship; one of the panels torn off and put aside.

“Do you need help,” you asked meekly. If it wasn’t for the fact he was still wearing his helmet you don’t think he would have picked up your whisper.

Letting his shoulders fall in defeat Din turned and looked at you.

“No. I think I’ve got it. One of the wires is just a bit fried. I’ve got some spares, it will just take me a bit to get this one out and the other in without causing any more circulatory problems.

You frowned. A scratch or dent to the ship definitely would have been an easy problem to take care of - most cosmetic issues were. A wiring problem though? That was a bigger issue.

“Dad, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to crash the ship. We just got it fixed and you’re just trying to help me learn. I’m so sorry. I’ll do all the cooking for the next month and ill wash your armor every day and bathe the kid-”

“Ad’ika,” His voice was stern. “ _ Luubid (Enough).  _ It’s not your fault. This is all just part of learning. I knew something was gonna happen. The ship is just old and probably starting to head on her way out.”

Your face fell even more as you slid down the wall next to him and buried your face in your hands.

“Do you think I magically knew how to fly a ship?”

Head still buried you shook it in response.

“I actually crashed a ship when I was a foundling. Like fully crashed it and knocked it out of commission.”

Wide-eyed, you turned your head to look mat, Din.

Chuckling, Din removed his helmet and gently set it on the ground to look at you.

“It’s true.”

You perked up a little as you watched your father smile. “Were you in trouble?”

“No. I did have to do more chores though. Cooking meals for a month and cleaning armor every day.” Din’s grin grew bigger and he gave a teaching laugh.

“Daaaaaad,” you groaned. “That’s not funny! I feel so bad.”

“I know you do kid but you don’t need to. And once the ships ready you’ll just have to try again.”

Grumbling you let your chin drop back into your hands. “I don’t want to. I’m scared of hurting the ship even worse and you being angry.”

Reaching over gave you a playful shove. “Me? Mad at you? Never.”

Rolling your eyes you started to shuffle and get up but Din’s reassuring voice stopped you.

“When it comes to learning Ad’ika I could never be angry at you as long as you listen and try your best. I know this isn’t the world you thought you were going to be a part of and I understand that. We can take our lessons slow. No rush.”

Nodding your head you settled back into the ground.

“Now if you don’t mind I gotta go back to fixing this wire. But Ii could use some company and entertainment.”

Smiling you leaned back against the wall. “You want a story or son?”

“What about that one song you sing with tree? The willow tree I think?”

Giggling you nodded your head and took a deep breath. The song was one of your favorites. It brought memories of your past life, laying in bed as your birth mother sang in her nativce language to help you fall sleep. You never learned to sing it like her but she had taught you the standard language version and you sang it often even now.

  
_ “ _ _ A young man walked through the forest With his quiver and hunting bow. He heard a young girl singing and followed the sound below. There he found the maiden Who lives in the willow…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "The Willow Maid" - Eurtan


End file.
